Por trás do desprezo
by lhylhyth
Summary: O que existe por trás do desprezo? Seria só o ódio por ter perdido o pai por causa desse, seria o ciúme infantil daquele que deixou de ser filho único? Ou será ... Todo o ódio esconde atrás de si um grande amor, um enorme desejo... O que aconteceria se essa fosse a verdade por trás do desprezo.


Sesshoumaru vagava em silencio pela noite havia se afastado um pouco do acampamento onde deixara Rin dormindo sob os cuidados de Jaken, seus pés o levavam a passos mansos para o destino de quase todas as suas noites, nunca entendeu o porquê fazia aquilo, desde de sempre fazia aquele ritual antes de descansar seu corpo, precisava vê ló precisava ter certeza que estava bem.

Seu pensamento vagava a primeira vez que o viu era apenas um filhote, teria sido morto por um gruo de youkai de linhagem baixa que perseguiam um mestiço indefesso, Sesshoumaru suspira cansado movendo seus belos olhos pela paisagem, sempre tinha a mesma discursão com seus instintos e sempre perdia, sabia bem que Inuyasha era capaz de se defender, era um adulto hábil e perigoso então por que ainda o vigiava como se fosse um filhote. Não precisou andar muito, saltou para sobre uma árvore não tinha interesse em conversar com seu meio irmão, esse iria iniciar uma discursão que culminaria com certeza em uma luta, não era essa sua intenção naquele momento.

Sobre um dos galhos mais altos da arvore observava incógnito Inuyasha sentado sobre uma pedra à beira do lago, o Hanyou estava pensativo, distante, sua cabeça vagava em questionamentos como teria sido sua vida se o pai e a mãe não houvessem morrido, será que teria tido uma infância feliz ao lado deles, será que o meio irmão ainda o odiaria, suspirou frustrado pensando sobre o relacionamento com o meio irmão nunca entendeu o porquê precisava ser assim, por que de tanto ódio, baixou o rosto um pouco triste:

\- Será que jamais poderemos ser uma família?

Sesshoumaru ouviu o questionamento surpreso chegou a pensar que o irmão estivesse pensando em contrariar matrimonio com uma das humanas que viviam rodeando, sentiu seus instintos reclamarem, o meio irmão não poderia se casar assim ainda mais com uma humana, mataria a escolhida desse antes do dia de suas núpcias estava decido quanto a isso, aquela frase o irritou mais do que podia imaginar quase desceu ao lado do irmão para confronta ló, mas outra frase do Hanyou o surpreendeu:

\- Que droga Sesshoumaru seu maldito.

O Inu youkai levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas surpreso seu meio irmão o havia percebido não poderia mais ficar incógnito, não podia acreditar como o havia descoberto. Inuyasha estava apenas pensando sobre o irmão em voz alta, perdidos em seus pensamentos e seus questionamentos, ouviu o som de alguém pisando sobre a grama próxima a si ouviu incrédulo:

\- O que deseja mestiço?

\- Sesshoumaru? O que esta fazendo aqui maldito? Esta me espionando o que quer?

Sesshoumaru estava confuso o hanyou obviamente não o havia percebido por que havia chamado seu nome, o que estava pensando afinal questionou sem demonstrar sentimentos:

\- Chamou por mim, por quê?

Inuyasha engoliu em seco havia realmente chamado o nome do meio irmão não fazia ideia de que esse estava próximo, aquele podia ser o momento de conversarem, falou voltando seus olhos para o rio:

\- Não chamei por você maldito... Apenas disse sem nome.

\- Porque fez isso irmãozinho?

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Inuyasha que permanecia sentado sobre a pedra, à medida que se aproximava sentia o cheiro do hanyou, aquele mesmo cheiro que sempre que invadia suas narinas o fazia imaginar o gosto dos lábios e pele do mesmo, podia imaginar como seria possui ló, podia sentir se desejando que esse estivesse ao seu lado, tentou desviar sua atenção do mesmo enquanto esperava sua resposta, Inuyasha trava uma batalha mental não queria demonstra fraqueza, não iria se rebaixar daquela forma na frente de seu irritante meio irmão, explicou sem detalhar:

\- Estava apenas pensando em algumas coisas, não era nada que lhe diga respeito.

\- Você esta mentindo.

\- O que interessa a você meus assuntos?

\- Não tenho interesse em seus assuntos...

\- Então por que não desaparece?

\- Eu iriei quando assim desejar.

\- O que ainda quer maldito?

Sesshoumaru estava parado muito perto de Inuyasha apreciando o conforto inexplicável que o cheiro do mesmo lhe proporcionava, o vento levava ao seu encontro alguns fios do cabelo prateado estavam perdido em suas sensações, podia sentir uma estranha sensação em seu corpo, era seu desejo de manifestando em seu corpo, sabia que se permanece naquele local não conseguiria não dar vazão ao seu desejo. Inuyasha percebeu Sesshoumaru próximo a si questionou, teve a impressão que o mesmo o estava farejando sentiu um arrepio seguido de uma estranha sensação tomar seu corpo ao perceber o cheiro que lembrava desejo vindo desse, por um instante imaginou se sendo possuído por aquele youkai, a sensação que aquela fantasia trouxe o surpreendeu, não poderia ficar no mesmo local que seu meio irmão agora, a presença dele o estava fazendo ter sensações estranhas.

Fez menção a levantar se da pedra Sesshoumaru percebeu isso, deixou seu instinto dominar agindo por impulso, pegou os cabelos de Inuyasha puxando o de encontro a seu peito trazendo sua cabeça para junto de seu ombro com força fazendo Inuyasha o encarar enquanto se debatia para se libertar, Sesshoumaru falou baixo rouco perdido nos olhos cor de âmbar do meio irmão:

\- Quieto...

Inuyasha ficou parado sentindo uma das mãos de Sesshoumaru invadir a parte de cima de seu quimono arranhando o de forma prazerosa, tentou conter o toque desse em sua pele segurando sua mão, foi surpreendido pelos lábios do mais velho tomando os seus, o beijo selvagem, cheio de desejo, um beijo voraz ao qual Inuyasha acabou deixando se envolver, aprofundou o beijo segurando Sesshoumaru pela nuca liberando sua mão que o tocava.

Sesshoumaru apertou o corpo do meio irmão mais junto a si abandonou seus lábios descendo mordiscando o pescoço alvo, sendo inebriado pelo sabor da pele do mesmo, por seu cheiro, sem o menor trabalho despiu a parte de cima do corpo do hanyou, arranhando sua pele mordendo seus ombros, o puxou de sobre a pedra fazendo ficar apoiado nessa, quase deitado sobre a mesma, Inuyasha mal conseguia raciocinar sentindo os lábios vorazes de Sesshoumaru sobre sua pele podia sentir o calor de seu corpo atrás de si.

O Inu youkai desceu lambendo e beijando pela nuca do hanyou, arranhando as pressas sobre sua pele desceu por suas costas com desejo, enquanto suas mãos massageavam o membro de Inuyasha ainda dentro das roupas fazendo esse gemer extasiado, sentiu as mãos hábeis de Sesshoumaru abrindo a parte de baixo de seu Kimono sentiu o empurra ló um pouco mais sobre a pedra não conseguiu conter um gemido alto rouco quando sentiu a lingua de Sesshoumaru molhando sua entrada traseira invadindo levando lhe a loucura enquanto tocava freneticamente seu membro, não conseguia mais conter seu próprio desejo sentindo o mais velho alternando as lambidas entre sua entrada traseira e suas bolas.

Podia sentir seu membro pulsar nas mãos do Inu youkai queria sentir o gosto dele em seus lábios tambem queria prova ló, em um movimento rápido Inuyasha girou seu corpo ficando de frente para Sesshoumaru fazendo ambos se desequilibrarem, o mais jovem ficou sobre o corpo do Ino youkai, encaram se lascivos, Sesshoumaru sentiu o membro do hanyou esfregando se em seu corpo junto a sua própria ereção, sentiu o meio irmão tirando sua armadura habilmente logo retirando de seu corpo o quimono branco enquanto beija sua pele, mordia lhe o arranhava levando o mais velho a loucura. O membro de Sesshoumaru pulsava dentro das roupas, sentia seu tesão aumentar a medida que Inuyasha se aproximava de seu membro, gemeu rouco ao sentir as mãos do Hanyou libertando seu membro, observou lambendo todo o comprimento do mesmo enquanto o encarava, precisou se controlar para não encher a boca do mesmo com seu gozo.

Inuyasha brincava descendo e subindo sua língua úmida sobre o generoso membro de Sesshoumaru ouvindo o gemer baixo, o hanyou queria muito mais que isso, chupou com desejo o membro do mais velho fazendo o gemer alto de tamanho desejo, sentia o quadril do mesmo pressionar o membro em sua boca, deixou ditar o ritmo por alguns instantes, porem o hanyou não estava disposto a deixa ló chegar a seu ápice daquela forma.

Abandonou o membro de Sesshoumaru subiu distribuindo beijos sobre seu tronco apossou dos lábios deste selvagem seio de desejo, disse perdido em seus olhos:

\- Deixe me senti ló em meu corpo.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu sentando se rapidamente fazendo o Hanyou enlaça ló com as pernas, sem deixar de beija ló, interrompeu o beijo alguns instantes fazendo Inuyasha lamber seus dedos, iria fazer a vontade de ambos, iria possuir ló ali mesmo enquanto esse beijava e mordia a pele de seu pescoço, voltaram a se beijar enquanto Sesshoumaru invadia a entrada traseira do mais novo com os dedos fazendo esse arfar tornando o beijo deles cada vez mais selvagem, Sesshoumaru não pode mais se conter encaixou seu membro na entra traseira do mais novo invadindo com desejo enquanto esse arranhava seus ombros sentindo um misto de dor e prazer inexplicável.

Sesshoumaru apertava o corpo do meio irmão contra seu colo fazendo se mover ainda mais freneticamente, sentia o membro do hanyou sendo pressionado contra seu abdômen o corpo de ambos estavam suados, mortos de desejo de se satisfazerem de sentir e dar prazer um ao outro, o mais velho desceu uma das mãos ate o membro do Hanyou masturbando freneticamente enquanto esse se movia cada vez com mais força em seu membro, ambos estavam perto de seu ápice.

Inuyasha apertou suas garras sobre os ombros de Sesshoumaru enquanto seu gozo cobria o peito do Inu youkai ao som de sonoros gemidos de prazer, Sesshoumaru não conseguiu mais adiar seu ápice derramando se dentro de Inuyasha arranhando o mordendo lhe o peito, ambos estavam satisfeitos abraçados travaram um beijo cumplice cheio de necessidade de estar juntos por alguns instantes permaneceram daquela forma, logo ficando apenas abraçados em silêncio sem a menor vontade de se separarem, existia agora a necessidade de um do outro, queriam ficar juntos, não conseguiriam mais se afastar Sesshoumaru escutou incrédulo:

\- Eu não quero que você vá embora Sesshoumaru.

\- Eu tambem não permitiria que você se fosse Inuyasha.

\- O que faremos?

\- Ficaremos um ao lado do outro.

Disse o Inu youkai apertando mais o corpo do meio irmão junto ao seu, não precisava e nem aceitaria ficar longe desse, toda a sua vida se amaram apenas nunca haviam percebido ou permitido aceitar a existência de tal sentimento, enfrentariam o que fosse e deixariam seu sentimento guia lós ate o fim dos tempos.


End file.
